


closer

by Argentina



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: Being a bad luck charm means that the people Qrow cares about the most are the ones he must stay the furthest away from.But Clover's insistent, and he's there for Qrow when he needs it.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	closer

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this during school; boredom is the greatest motivation of all
> 
> i also walked to ikea after school w/ ppl i know and the food is so good omg

Qrow wakes up gasping for air. He’s tangled in the bedsheets, which limits his movement as he tries to sit upright, struggling to free his limbs. 

His hair is a mess, with strands sticking up everywhere and a few pieces matted to his forehead. He’s sweating, and it’s not even hot inside.

He sighs and buried his face in his hands. It must’ve been a nightmare again. He gets them occasionally, but not so often as to call it a problem. It’s only natural; everyone has them every once in a while. 

It doesn’t make it any easier or better to manage, though. It usually means that something major has happened in the days prior to instigate, and thinking back... Qrow bites his lip.

Qrow had slipped up during a fight, and Clover had _almost_ paid the price for that.. and it’s Qrow’s fault.

If he hadn’t intervened to correct it at the right time... he doesn’t want to think about the possibilities. Having a semblance that brings nothing but bad luck to himself and those around him has taught him to stay on his toes and always look out for risks and dangers. It’s how it’s always been. 

That’s why he chooses to stay away from those that he cares about the most, usually. Because he doesn’t want anyone to get hurt due to him. 

So when he finally kicks the sheets off, he startles violently as someone places their hand on his shoulder. He’s about to grab the closest thing he can find and utilize for self defense when said person speaks up.

“Qrow?”

Qrow snaps his head around and squints in the dark. The only light seeping into the room is from the window, and even the night sky is barley enough to illuminate what he needs to look at. 

Except he doesn’t need to see to know who it is, really. He can recognize that voice from practically anywhere. 

“Clover?” 

His voice raises an octave when he says that, and it must’ve been obvious, because Clover is suddenly leaning closer, his face coming into view as the moonlight is able to hit it directly. 

That’s right. Qrow isn’t alone, not anymore.

“What’s wrong?” Clover asks.

Qrow sighs in relief as he plops back down on the mattress, shaking his head. “Nothing, nothing.” 

Which isn’t a complete lie, anyway. There isn’t really anything _wrong_ at the moment, per se, but he’s surprised to find that Clover’s still here, by his side. Concrete proof that the nightmare wasn’t real.

“Are you sure?” Clover asks, and Qrow can tell that he’s trying to be polite. He won’t push it any further if it goes against Qrow’s wishes.

“Yeah,” Qrow says, and he means it. “It’s all good.” 

Clover grabs the sheets from the foot of the bed and pulls them back up, attempting to secure them over the raven-haired man.

Qrow helps him, and pulls him into his arms when they’re both under. 

What he has now is more than enough, and he doesn’t ever want to lose it.


End file.
